Kuroko no Basuke (KUROKO-X-READER)
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: The title says it all really! I hope you enjoy!


**Authors Note****: Hello! Montie-chan here~ This is my first story and since I L-O-V-E Kuroko no Basuke I just couldn't help myself!~ .**

**So this is a one-shot da da da, but if I receive lots of love I will consider making it into an official story!~**

**-****_Enjoy dear reader!_****-**

* * *

**~Payback~**

It was very warm outside that day so (name) decided to walk to the park. It was so much better over here than America. Just in her opinion..Prettier. She had gone to Serin Highschool and had met..a few..No, a fraction of a few friends. She was mostly fond of the basketball team. They were...Interesting. She would always sit up in the bleachers and watch them intensely. Though she had never been excellent at playing the sport. She knew all about it. But there was one certain player that caught her attention every now and then.

It was odd though. When she strained to see him, he was _invisible_. She saw him at the mostly unlikely of times. After a practice game, on the bench, talking to the rather expolsive red headed friend of his..What was it?.._Taiga_? Maybe so, but her mind loomed back to the _shadow_. It was the weekend and as usual, she had no homework. Which meant nothing to do...She finally made it to the park. _Phew_, at least the line was short! She made her way over to the icecream stand and ordered a blue raspberry Popsicle. Yummyyyy~~She thought as she licked it happily.

That was until she reached into her pocket to obtain the money...Money? Moonneeyy?If there weren't people she probably would have been cluelessly calling for it, but there wasn't any money and she had already ate off of it...Oh no! (names) worry wart side shined through her calm exterior. Ooooohhhhh this is rich... She meekly looked back up at the impatient clerk. Something told her that he wasn't used to such recklessness. What should she say? umm...Out of no where a gentle hand was put on her shoulder."Here you are," the voice was like a gentle whisper. Wha? Who? He handed the clerk the needed money.

(name) was just happy that the clerks intense stare was off of her. In a flash everything was perfectly fine again. But who- She turned around and saw him. The phantom boy! Wow, he looked um..Different, Up close... She was awestruck."I-um-I mean..Thank you,"She said, her cheeks turning rosy. His face was emotionless as he simply said no problem."I don't know when I can pay you back. I mean you deserve it but i already- I- w" She stammered. His face was still emotionless yet she saw a flicker of amusment in his clear baby blue eyes...Now she felt stupid and self conscious."It's fine, you seem..Different," He said as they started walking. "Oh yes, um I'm from America,"Was all she could really say. She mentally cursed herself for not sounding more proper.

He thought for a while."Do you miss it?"He asked."At times, but I enjoy this place much better..I just kinda miss my friends. I haven't really been making friends so far..."Why did she say that. She probably sounded like some lonely attention hog. She glanced at him, but when she peeked, she couldn't look away. He was looking at her gently."I always thought you were friends with Riko. You're always at our practices," He said. Great, now she seemed like an obsessed stalker..."W-well, I have always liked basketball..."She muttered looking at her feet."Anyway, how can I pay you back?"She asked, wanting dearly to change the subject. "Well, what is your name?"He look over to her."Oh, (first name) (last name), a-and yours?"Why was this gorgeous boy talking to her, out of everyone else."I am Kuroko Tetsyua," He bowed slightly. She couldn't help but giggle. It was still considered cute to her.

"Payback?"He asked to himself as he put a finger to his chin.. It was the most emotion she had far. She looked around, it had gotten darker, and there were less, well no people there."Tomorrow,"He said getting her attention."You come to our home game and allow me to walk you home,"He stated...Thats it."Ok.."She said."Is there something wrong?"His blue eyes scanned her face."No!No, no, not at all! I just thought that..Well, that you would ask for something that would benefit you more,"His head cutely turned to the side."And what makes you think that it's not benefiting me?"He asked bluntly. I really didn't expect that coming!"It's late, I'll walk you home..."He said grasping her hand and listening to her directions."Ah!"(name) exclaimed, bringing Kuroko's attention to her."I-I got loser..."She showed it to him. He gently smiled. He _smiled_! Then he grabbed the Popsicle stick and threw it away."You seem more like a winner to me,"He said once again taking her hand.

He had a faint smile on his face while (name) almost had a nosebleed. They made it to her doorstep and he was still holding her hand."(name)"He turned to looked at her."There..There is still something I need to ask of you,"How on earth could any woman say no to..THAT!"Sure! anything! Just say the wor-"In an instant his lips were genlty pressed against hers..If she hadn't gone completely numb, she probabley would have fainted by now from the tingling. Wow, so this is why those they make so many girl-loves-kissing-boys movies. She never understood why they wold kiss boys instead of doing homework. WAKE UP! pay attention! He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were shut, as if she didn't even know what had happened. She didn't...He then hugged her."Good night (name)-chan, I'll see you tomorrow,"All she could do was smile as he let go and walked back down the sidewalk.

_And as she entered her home she couldn't wait to pay him back tomorrow!~_

* * *

**-Hi once again! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!~**


End file.
